


Secret Feast

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Male Character, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Shiro chats up one of the locals at a party hosted in the paladins honor, intentionally trying to rile Lance up. It works.





	Secret Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by PunkInPinkGlitter
> 
> Originally requested as an anon ask on my CC: Lance rimming Shiro in a somewhat public area. Go wild 💙!

After liberating another planet from the Galra’s control, the paladins were all enjoying a party in their honor hosted by the locals. Lance, normally bubbly and flirtatious is quiet.

“Everything ok buddy?” Hunk asks him quietly.

Lance responds that he’s fine, just exhausted. Hunk seems to believe him, and just shrugs before walking away to talk to Pidge.  
If Hunk had been paying attention, he’d have noticed the vice grip he has on his glass and the almost glare Lance had pins on one of the locals that seemed intent on touching a certain black paladin across the room.

Said black paladin suddenly turns his direction and sends a small smile his way before returning to the conversation with the local.  
Lance finally had enough. Just because they weren’t public with their relationship doesn’t mean he could have people just touching him.  
Before Lance could reach them though, Shiro was gone and the local was alone. He looks through the mass of people to find his familiar tuft of hair to see him exiting the main room looking cautiously behind him.

Lance makes eye contact with him and in that moment, Shiro sends a smirk over his shoulder and continues to make his exit.

Lance is going to make him regret that.

Walking in long, fast strides, Lance catches up to him outside of the main hall in one of the corners.

He pulls Shiro from the back flush to his chest and whispers in his ear, “So what made you think flirting with the locals was ok?”

“Maybe because I knew I could get you alone if I did,” Shiro returns.

“Oh you got me alright. We’re in a secluded area, but not necessarily alone. I’m going to make you beg babe. You’re going to wish for my cock in your sweet ass but I’m not going to give it to you.”

“You can try sharpshooter.”

Lance hums then slides a hand down to the swell of Shiro’s ass and very quickly and smoothly pulls his pants down while getting on his knees. He says, “You’re going to wish you could eat those words babe because now I’m going to eat you til you cry.”   
Shiro whimpers.

“Trying to make me jealous by flirting with the locals. Who do you think you are?” Lance says quietly as he spreads Shiro’s cheeks wide.

“Please,” Shiro whimpers.

“Please, what?” Lance growls.

“Please master-” Shiro barely gasps out.

“That’s right. Speak out of turn again, and you won’t be getting anything. Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was about to do this.” Lance says just before gliding his tongue into Shiro’s hole.

“Mmm so good baby. Wonder if I could make you cum just like this,” Lance whispers in between thrusts of his tongue.

Shiro’s trying very hard not to moan loudly at the feeling.

“Oh? Not so vocal now huh? You had so many words to say to the locals, and now none for me?” Lance says while at the same time gliding a finger in along with his tongue.

“Please, please, I’m sorry!” Shiro pants.

“What was that, I don’t think I heard you.”

“Please baby, please, I need you-” Shiro gasps in between thrusts of Lance’s tongue and fingers.

“Awww, well that’s too bad. I thought about taking you back to our room and sneaking away but you just had to do this. Naughty boy, trying to get me alone in public.”  
“Lance, I can’t, I don’t think I can hold it, please please, I want you to come inside me!”

“Mmm well I don’t think there’s enough time for that. But there is enough time to make you cum and make a mess of yourself. Come on baby let go.” Lance says.  
With those words and the feeling of Lance’s tongue and fingers hitting his prostate, Shiro can’t hold it anymore and released. Cum fills the front of Shiro’s pants as Lance never had fully pulled his pants down, only just over his ass.

“What a good boy. Clean yourself up and meet me back in the hall, we have a party to get back to. And maybe if you behave, later we can have a party of our own back in the room.”

With a very quick kiss to the lips that Shiro wishes had lasted longer, Lance exits the corridor leaving Shiro alone to clean himself up.

“Worth it,” Shiro said quietly to himself as he began to clean himself up.


End file.
